Howdy! Reborn!
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Ok how does flowey survive! He wouldn't be able to root himself before dying! Oh and Frisk is Lily Potter
1. It's Love or be loved?

**AN: In my time here I've read quite a few Undertale fanfiction as well as ones where a character is reborn as Harry, but I've never read a combo of them. So I thought I'd do one! Of course unlike the other stories it's not sans, papyrus, MK, or any of the other monsters. Instead… I brought a little friend today! *The view moves towards a small flowerpot with a golden yellow flower* Say hi Flowey! "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" Thanks Flowey! "Anytime Twoie!" That's who's getting forced into a male fleshy body called Harry Potter. Maybe…**

He opened his eyes. He'd gone back to being Flowey again... But he wasn't in the ground or a pot! He felt the world fade around him, his save ability gone he expected to die…

He opened his eyes. He, he was alive! But he was different, he wasn't Asriel but he could feel love for his parents, yet he was unable to feel any of the other emotions he'd lost. He looked around and realised that he was a human baby. He fell asleep again, hearing a somewhat familiar voice speak. "His name... Is Asriel Flowey Potter…" Fr…

 **Year later**

He looked around as the man, who was meant to be his father, died downstairs and his new Mother carried him out of the house. He tried to talk to Frisk and instead produced a Friendliness pellet. "It's like your name was appropriate then." She told him with a rare smile, he nodded at her with a toothy grin. Unnoticed the single pellet floated into the house and slammed into the killer of the man…

 **Years later**

Asriel looked up at Frisk annoyed. "I still hate you, you know." He told her.

"Yeah I know that, but you have to admit that it's pretty ironic for Flowey to be reborn as someone named after both of your forms." She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah it is. Hey look at this!" He said causing a spray of petals to appear around his face. "I think I can go between Asriel Frisk mode and Flowey!" He told her excitedly.

"Frisk mode?"

"Because I'm a human. And Chara wasn't too human was he?" He explained before shivering.

 **Frisk**

Frisk watched as Chara flew through Asriel angrily. "Chara don't." She told him. " _ **Fine…**_ " He said upset.

 **Flowey**

He blinked shocked as Chara appeared into view. "Chara?! You're… A ghost?!" He shouted confused. " _ **Of course I'm a ghost! I was with Frisk the entire time you idiot!**_ " He shouted at the child.

 **The next day**

Frisk checked the mail like always. She was surprised to find that there was another letter other than the mail from all of the monsters. Most likely it was the Hogwarts letter, she'd been checking the daily prophet for a while and had noticed people thought she was dead and Asriel had been kidnapped. For some reason they had called him Harry James Potter, probably because it was one of the names she had considered before deciding to honour her underground friends. "Asriel! The letters here now!"

"… _**No response**_ " Chara tried to say as a joke.

"Not funny Chara!" A squeaky voice shouted from the garden.

"A little help Frisk?" Frisk walked over and saw Flowey in flower form. "I'm stuck…" Flowey mumbled embarrassed.

"How did you get stuck like this? Oh yeah…" Frisk muttered as she remembered how he was even in his body. "Oh by the way I was thinking for your birthday we could go visit the monsters." She told him as he shook his roots back into legs.

"Really? But… Are you sure? W-won't T-Toriel and Asgore get mad at me?" He asked scared.

"It'll be fine. Plus they won't know you remember." She reminded him.

"Right… Alright Frisk. We can go if you want… I won't panic." He told her with a scared smile.

 **Flowey's birthday**

Asriel looked around the new town scarred while Frisk spoke to MK, or MA technically since he'd grown up. Frisk knocked on the door of a familiar house. "YES?!" A voice shouted curiously. "FRISK! I, THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS MISSED YOU!" Papyrus shouted happily pulling her into a hug.

"I've missed you as well." She told him smiling and hugging back.

" **Hey paps? Who you talking to?** " Sans asked from behind Papyrus.

"IT IS FRISK SANS! SHE HAS RETURNED WITH HER CHILD TO VISIT US!" Papyrus told him happily. "… WAIT… YOU HAVE A SON FRISK?! WHO IS HE?" He asked.

Asriel smiled scared. "H-Howdy… I'm A-Asriel…" He told him stuttering slightly.

"HELLO ASRIEL IT'S GREAT TO MEET YOU!" Papyrus said in what was most likely meant to be a quiet voice since it was much quieter than normal.

"Papyrus? Who are you speaking to?" A kind motherly voice asked before gasping. Frisk, Chara and Asriel all spun around to see Toriel. "F-Frisk? What are you doing here? And who is this?" She asked looking at Asriel.

"IT IS FRISK'S CHILD ASRIEL!" Papyrus said excited.

"A-Asriel Frisk?" She asked sadly.

"Remember what I told you?" Frisk asked.

"Yes… Asriel was that flower."

"Well when he went back to being Flowey he died, and he woke up in a new body as my child was born." She told her.

"Y-You're saying that…"

"H-Howdy Old m-mom…" Asriel mumbled scared.

"Asriel… It's you… It seems that Frisk has taken my old job of raising the children then." She joked with tears of joy.

"THIS IS SO HAPPY! I'LL GO FETCH THE OTHERS!" Papyrus shouted running off towards the other houses.

 **AN: Hey Flowey… "Yeah?" If you're a flower… Does that mean if you'd died on say, a machine gun you'd be Gunny the machine gun? "Probably. It'd explain the Pellets actually." How do you have bullets without guns? "No clue. It's kill or be killed. That's my only motto." Clearly… Well! This was Howdy! "Reborn!" I hope you enjoyed. "So review or be reviewed!" And make sure to eat every meal! "Or I'll eat you!"**


	2. I lost the ending

**AN: "Howdy! I'm Flowey! The author is busy reading a comic thingy called Flavour Text Chara! I thought I'd make sure this was made. Oh and I think he's made this Chara have the same story as that one"**

Asriel sat in Papyrus's car and waited for it to get to the kings cross station. "WE ARE HERE EVERYONE!" He told them excitedly. Frisk got out of the car with Asriel and all of the other monsters that would be going with him to make sure Asriel would be safe at Hogwarts. Sans got out and looked around bored. All of the humans stared at the monsters for a moment, they didn't really leave the village much so it made sense they weren't used to them.

The monsters looked at the train before deciding that Papyrus would just be able to drive them to Hogwarts.

 **Hours later**

Asriel walked around the castle lost, he knew it wasn't time for the sorting but he still had no clue where to go. "What are you doing?!" A voice snapped behind him. He started to turn around ready to give a retort when the voice grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to the crowd standing outside of the large doors.

"ASRIEL THERE YOU ARE!" Papyrus shouted from nearby running over, Frisk following him. The grabber let go and Asriel turned he saw that he had greasy hair and black eyes. Mr greasy head scowled at Papyrus but blinked at the sight of Frisk before walking away silently. Frisk nodded to Asriel silently before the sorting began.

 **Sorting**

Asriel frowned as his name was skipped over… "What the…" He muttered annoyed.

"HEY WHERE WAS ASRIEL?" Papyrus asked confused. McGonagall looked at the list confused.

"There is no… Asriel." She told him annoyed before going to the next name. "Potter Harry!"

Asriel growled angrily while Frisk walked over to McGonagall whispering in her ear.

"Hm? Well then… Asriel Flowey Potter?" She called out quickly. Asriel sat on the stool and let the hat sit on his head.

" _Well… Where to put you… If you could let me see your memories I might have a chance!_ " The hat said in his mind.

" _Well you can go_ " Asriel started ranting in his head at the hat while slowly it started to heat up…

"OW OW OW!" The hat shouted hopping off and jumping around to cool down. "HOT!" It screamed as the heat went away. "Ow…" It mumbled before turning into a plain old hat…

Asriel blinked confused while looking at the hat. "What just happened?" He asked.

Eventually it was decided that he would take classes with each of the houses but live with the monsters. Frisk smiled slightly remembering the main reason any of this was possible…

Frisk Lily Evans was a strange child when she was 10 she had gone missing and ended up saving the monsters, after that she went to a magic school where everyone called her Lily instead of Frist, since they thought it was a nickname. Once she'd graduated she found that she had somehow gotten pregnant without really being around anyone, so a classmate she hadn't really cared for married her for protection and because he was in love with her, which was cute and kind and all that but she didn't really feel the same way… Then Asriel was reborn as her kid and killed Voldemort. Her life was definitely weird… Of course on the last reset in history something had changed, Asriel hadn't used all of the monster souls, instead using his own and the human souls, no clue where his came from, which she assumed let him be reborn.

Severus Snape sat in his private room silently… Frisky-bits, a childhood nickname he'd had for her, was alive… And it seemed that not even the ministry kept up with birth registries... He did have to wonder how he never remembered talking about mt Ebott or about the monsters until now… He thought more and gasped in shock.

Sans relaxed in his temporary room, until the monsters could bring the homes to Hogwarts, with Papyrus thinking. "SANS? DO YOU THINK THAT FRISK HAS FEELINGS FOR ANY OF THE MONSTERS?" He asked him curiously. "SHE WAS ACTING WEIRD AROUND MONSTER KID."

" **I don't know paps. It's possible…** " Sans muttered.

Dumbledore frowned confused. It seemed that everyone was wrong, Lily's name was Frisk, Harry was Asriel Flowey and they were both friends with monsters… Nothing was right! His trackers had stopped working, Fawkes was missing and Quirrel was missing as well!

 **AN: Wha… Wait wheres the rest of my story?! "I lost it." What? "I lost it… It's in the other stories now… But we could always get Sans to help!" I guess… Ugh… Well it looks like I'm gonna have to wait a while to get the next chapter up… Bye guys…**


	3. LOVE or Love? I like love more

**AN: Hey guys… Chapter time… I guess… Sorry I'm just a bit sad right now and I'm not sure why. I think I've lost my writing skill or something… I'll try and get this to work right?**

Asriel sat with sans in some of Frisks old clothes. A shirt version of the jumper, a jacket with the same patterns, shorts, red boots and a red scarf similar to Papyrus's. "I don't know…" He said worried. "I feel like an idiot…" He told sans.

" **Don't sweat it kid. Wanna hear a joke? What's green and has wheels?** "

"What?"

" **Grass. I lied about the wheels!** " He said with a grin. Asriel snorted happily.

"Thanks…" He said calmed down slightly. "I still feel like a dork though sans…" He mentioned.

" **Well that's because you are a dork.** " Sans decided.

"Not helping!" He shouted annoyed.

" **Sorry** "

"… Sans? Why did Frisk ask you to stay here tonight?"

" **She wanted me to try and help you… Plus she's on a date with MK… She's been talking about it all week** " He said.

"Oh…" He whispered shocked. "So she might remarry?" He asked.

" **Yeah... Kid? Oh this better not be like last time.** " He said as he saw Asriel freak out. " **I hated talking to Drunk!Chara… And so did our Chara…** " He complained. " **Um…** " He grabbed his phone and put on a certain… Video.

" _ **HEY NOW! I'M THE MEMELOR**_ " Asriel turned it off with a sniffle.

"W-Why? Why does everyone remarry?! It's not right! They shouldn't split up in the first place!" He cried upset.

" **Well… Paps isn't married. You can have him?** " Sans suggested. Asriel held a plush toy in his hands, inspired by Drunk!Chara's beery the beer, and squeezed it.

"No! Not like that you bonehead! It's just… Everything's changing and I'm not ready sans… Can… Can we go see one of the other versions? Like Ton? He's nice… Or maybe just one of the other frisks… I need a hug from someone that's not you…"

" **I get you kid. How about… Hmm... I can't think of anyone or a way to visit them… Sorry kid.** " Sans muttered embarrassed.

"How about that song from AFAC?" He asked.

"… **Really? Fine…** " Sans muttered before singing.

 **Skip because this Sans can't sing. "Yeah I can't."**

Asriel grinned. "Thanks Sans."

" **Anytime Kiddo. Want to go to Grillby's? I'm going anyway** " He asked.

"Sure!" Asriel replied hopping up and following him.

 **Grillby's.**

Asriel stuffed his face happily as Sans drank ketchup. Both of their phones went off at the same time showing that Frisk was indeed able to text multiple people at the same time. It'd be funny if the text's weren't all her asking Sans where Asriel was, and asking Asriel if he had been kidnapped. He looked worried before texting her back saying he was at Grillby's with Sans, and he didn't mean to upset her. Frisk texted him back with an angry Emoji, which Alphys had added to phones. He texted her back saying it was Sans' idea so blame him. Sans then got a large amount of angry texts from Frisk. " **Come on kid! Did ya have to tell her?** " Sans whined annoyed.

"Yeah. I don't want Mom upset!" He told Sans before freezing. "Did… Did I call…?" He looked at Sans shocked before pulling his SOUL out. To the surprise of the two of them his SOUL was more than simply a fragment of SOUL, it was more like half of a SOUL… "I… I have more SOUL?" He asked confused.

" **Looks like it's growin'… You're on your way to healing kid** " Sans said with a smile.

"I can love!" Asriel exclaimed as they took a shortcut back to the house. "I can love again!" He shouted happily.

"What?" Frisk asked walking in annoyed. "What was that about LOVE?" She asked angrily.

"NO! Love! Not LOVE mom!" He said happily.

"D-Did you say…" Frisk muttered in shock.

"I can love! My SOUL's healing a lot!" He told her showing the SOUL half. "See?"

"Wow… Your soul… Why is it bigger?" She asked with a grin.

"I'm healing…" He told her hugging her waist excitedly.

"I guess that means we can say that Asriel Dreemurr is almost back? Just with a less furry form?" Frisk joked. He grinned at her before he sneezed out fur.

"… Ok." He muttered before running around childishly.

"I'm going to go to bed now Asriel. You should as well, we have a busy day tomorrow." She mentioned.

"Night mom!" Asriel shouted running to his room.

 **Night time…**

Frisk turned in her bed as her dream changed to Asriel, goat mode, standing in between her and the barrier… He turned towards her with a smile before the familiar music appeared… But it wasn't the same, it was completely different to the normal one. He started to sing for some reason, it started off his regular speech but…

"It's your best friend, remember me?

I was getting really tired of being trapped in a flower

But at last I am free

Now in the end it's just you and me

Neither of us play by normal rules

Determination is the thing that powers both our souls

So let's go, prepare yourself

'Cause now you're fighting Asriel!

Go ahead and try to dodge me if you're able,

My amount of power's simply unparalleled

You might as well give up your hopes and dreams, kid

Man you are a complete idiot…

You're never gonna win, we'll be here together

Playing at this game of ours forever

There really is no point for you to keep running

You call for help but no one's coming

I am made o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

O-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove…

I don't understand

How come you are still not dead?

You've been incredibly weakened

Still you try to save your friends

It's impossible to stop me,

I won't give up my attack

Do you just like the feeling of

Being hit by infinite star blasts?

I'll beat you, I can see that you're unable

All resets and saves are off the table

I was soulless right from the beginning

Please quit now, you should just let me win, I'll

Make everything you care about disappear

I don't understand, why are you still here?

I'm made of fury,

But with your patience

And your determination

I see you're made o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

And it's stronger than me

O-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

And it's stronger than me…" He stopped before turning into the Asriel she had given birth too.

"Mom? Wake up…" He whispered as she woke up with a jolt.

"Asriel? It's so early…" She told him.

"I had a nightmare…" He said hugging her upset.

"Oh Asriel… It's fine, don't cry… Stop hiding behind DETERMINATION and show me some HOPE ok?" She told him with a smile. "Besides, I think I was having a nightmare of my own so we should both just try and get some sleep. Wanna stay with me tonight?" She asked.

"Ok mom… Thanks…" He said snuggling against her, falling asleep again. She smiled at him going back to sleep.

Asriel woke up in Frisks bed alone. "Asriel? You awake yet?" He heard as a hand messed with his hair.

"Huh?" He asked sitting up. "Mom?" He mumbled seeing Frisk.

"You looked so comfortable and happy… I didn't have the heart to wake you up. But… What was the nightmare?" She asked worried.

"It was me as Flowey… Omega Flowey… And then that final fight at the Barrier we had. But instead of it being me watching or just not having feelings, I was the one doing it all, and I could feel everything… But I couldn't stop!" He cried as tears ran down his face.

"Asriel… That wasn't you. That was you drunk with the power the SOUL's gave you. I'd probably be the same if I absorbed all monster SOUL's and human ones…" She told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah… Just remember that ok? You have people who care about you. Like me, Sans and Papyrus, Toriel and Asgore, Undyne and Alphy's, Mettaton, Blooky, all the monsters really… Even Chara still cares after everything you've done as Flowey…" She told him with a smile.

"I know… I just don't know if I can take it… Now I can feel love I'm taking the full force of my nightmares is all." He explained.

" **Well just remember you got us!** " Sans shouted through the window.

"What he said…" Frisk told him.

"Thanks. Can we have breakfast now?" He asked embarrassed.

Frisk laughed with a grin. "Sure Azzy… Sure…" She agreed standing up and heading to the kitchen, with Asriel following her.


	4. YOU ARE THE FATHER wait no

**AN: Do I have to spell out what I need you to do for the story to continue for a lot of my stories? Like… This one, and… Ask Drunk!Harry? I need you to review! Please just review!**

Asriel sat with Frisk as the government and Dreemurr's argued over rules. "No! We are not letting you collar all monsters!" Asgore argued.

"Well we need to keep an eye on you for the human's sakes! They'll be scared!" the government argued back.

"What if a monster was placed with a human family? Like mom was before she went to that school?" Asriel pointed out. "That way the humans would know monsters are friendly! And if we had a human stay with a monster family for a while then it'd work just as well." He explained. The government people and the monsters all looked at him in shock before agreeing that it made the most sense.

"BUT WHO WOULD WE SEND TO LIVE WITH HUMANS?" Papyrus asked curiously.

" **Yeah… We don't have many kids actually…** " Sans added.

" _ **You mention that MK has younger siblings that are obsessed with humans**_ " Chara said from his place on the ceiling fan.

"What was that?!" The government people asked scared.

"THAT WAS CHARA! HE WAS THE FIRST HUMAN TO FALL AND IS A GHOST!" Papyrus explained.

"Oh…" They muttered.

"But who would be willing to stay with monsters?" Asriel asked.

Chara jumped down and got in Frisk's face. " _ **I have an idea! I have an idea!**_ " He said excitedly.

Frisk nodded at him. " _ **What about your Sisters kid? Dumbly or something?**_ " He suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Asriel agreed.

The government person blinked confused. "What are they agreeing too?" He asked.

" **Chara said we could send Frisk's sister's kid to live with a monster family for a while** " Sans explained.

"Oh."

Asriel bounced around in the garden in front of Sans nervously. "Are you sure? I mean I used it to try and ruin the timeline last time!" He asked worried.

" **Don't sweat it kid. It'll take more than that to** _ **rattle my bones**_ " Sans told him.

"Ok…" He nodded before starting the fight and summoning the Hyper goner. "I'll try not to let it destroy everything." He said as it activated, but instead of the white Debris it was green, just so it wouldn't be able to kill Sans. After it was done he looked at the damage and saw that it hadn't damaged too much of the environment.

"What are you two doing?!" Frisk shouted at them as she walked out into the garden with Toriel holding buttspie in her hands.

"We were seeing what I could do with my attacks… I think I could use the hyper goner to help my team if I used it on them, since I can make the Debris green." He told her embarrassed. "We should have warned you…"

"But why with Sans? You could have killed him with all the debris!" Sans blinked.

" **I… Didn't think of that** _ **tibia honest…**_ " He muttered.

"Not funny Sans! I know your training Asriel so he won't hurt someone by accident but please don't do in my garden, where I could see you destroy everything and hurt my own son…" Frisk said upset.

" **I… I'm sorry Frisk, I'll just get going** " He said walking away.

"That's…" Frisk tried to say before he vanished. "Damnit…" She muttered with a sigh. "Now I feel terrible…" She said sitting on a chair, holding her head in her hands.

"Sorry mom." Asriel said feeling horrible about what they had done.

"It's fine… I just overreacted."

"I'll call Papyrus, he might know where Sans." He said before grabbing a bush and pulling said bonehead out of it. "Or I could do that…" He blinked shocked. "I was just gonna try and get under the roots so I could get to Papyrus…" He mentioned.

" **Hey…** " Sans muttered before noticing that in the light Asriels eyes looked just like Chara. In fact if he had rosy cheeks and darker hair he could be a perfect fusion of Frisk and Chara. " **Weird…** " He said mentioning it to Frisk.

Asriel noticed Chara listening curiously. " _ **You know that makes some sense… I mean our SOUL's are stuck together…**_ " He pointed out.

"But you're a ghost. Plus I wear contacts" Asriel mentioned taking them off showing his eyes were a deep red, almost black. "My eye's look more like they did when I was Flowey then Chara's." He said as he cleaned the contacts off. "What?" He asked as he noticed everyone stare at him.

" **When was the last time you looked at your eyes?** " Sans asked.

"Um… I don't know? When I got the contacts. Why?" He told him confused.

"You… May want to look at a mirror my child." Toriel told him.

Rolling his eyes he grabbed his phone and looked at his eyes. "I don't see anything different?" He gasped as he noticed. "What the… Red?" He asked confused.

" _ **So it looks like I did change something Frisk.**_ " Chara, pointlessly, said.

"Yeah we got that." She said back in a flat tone.

" _ **Sorry.**_ "

"So… Wait does that mean I have a ghost dad?" Asriel asked.

" _ **It's more like I gave Frisk the genes that would cause red eyes through SOUL's… I can be you're uncle!**_ " He decided excited.

"You mean you weren't before?"

"I mean you were basically the uncle that freaks the kid out."

"Now can we please stop? We can simply have Alphys do a simple genetics test to figure this out."

" _ **Nope! Nope no nuu nopety no nope never definitely not!**_ " Chara shouted worried.

" **You realise that you were adopted way before you got a DNA test right? So your name is written down as Dreemurr.** " Sans mentioned.

" _ **Oh. Ok then…**_ " Chara said calmed down.

 **1 hour later**

Alphys watched as the machine finished analysing the DNA it had been given. "H-Huh?" She said confused.

" **What is it done?** " Sans asked her before looking at the results… " **What?!** " He shouted as his eye sockets went dark…

"What?" Asriel asked for the fifth time. "I must be ill. There's no way you're telling me that Chara, **MY BEST FRIEND** , got Frisk pregnant by accident over, like, ten years!" He said shocked.

" **That's what the thing said. But that brings up the question… Chara did have a few special attacks right?** " Sans asked Toriel.

"Well… I think so."

" _ **I didn't have many but I did have a really cool one…**_ " Chara mentioned. " _ **I could summon this… Boney skull that kinda looked like a goat? Never used it since I got it before the, um, flower thing…**_ " He explained.

"Wait…" Frisk muttered, remembering the Hyper Goner and Gaster Blasters. "Like the Blasters in the genocide run?" She asked.

" _ **Yeah like that! But more like what got used in the barrier fight. It's kinda how I knew what it was called, mine just had this weird red glowing knife in its eyes…**_ "

"Wait! The hyper goner was my attack…." Asriel pointed out.

" _ **Well yeah, our SOUL's effected each other. But it was only the power of all the SOUL's that made it so strong… And you now being able to change it I guess proves the point that it was me?**_ " He said while questioning his own words.

"Can you still be an uncle instead? I don't really want someone I considered my Besty to be my dad…" He mumbled.

" _ **Sure. I know Frisk's got together with MK anyway so it'd just be awkward…**_ " He said.

Frisk sighed as she looked at the chart that had been printed, taking it all in…

" **Really?!" What? "YOU MADE MY BEST FRIEND MY DAD!" No I made him your SOUL dad or something. If he was your dad he'd be brought back and would have done the dirty deed. "It's basically the same thing though!" Well I always intended for this so… Though I did consider MK for a while before deciding that it made even less sense since Frisk would have gone to Hogwarts and would have never had a chance to get it on with him. "Oh… Ok…" Want to go read some Tumblr posts? "Sure…"**


	5. CHECK CHECK CHECK EVERYTHING

**AN: This is just another boring old extending chapter since… NOBODY IS F*****G REVIEWING! … Did I just curse? *Looks up* Oh future me censored it! Thanks future me! *Future thumbs up* … Oh yeah! Please review! I need reviews for them to work you idiots! So I'll just drop something in to make you review.**

Asriel watched as Chara floated around hiding from an angry MK. He held up a sign for MK that pointed towards Chara. "YO! Thanks!" He said happily before going back to angry mode and chasing Chara around the room. Carefully he checked the camera was recording, it was, and relaxed as he watched them. "Asri-" Frisk called out walking in before stopping and looking at MK chase Chara, before walking back out and waiting for them to calm down.

After MK had stopped Frisk came back in and pulled Asriel out of the room. "Mind telling me why MK was chasing Chara?" She asked.

"He may have seen me without my contacts, because you know… Papyrus broke them by accident… And I may have told him, and he got mad?" He explained embarrassed. For the first time in a while Frisk noticed he wasn't wearing his spares.

"What about your spares?"

"I don't like them… They're just glasses. I look like an even nerdier Alphys when I wear them!" He moaned annoyed.

"But I bought them… I thought they looked adorable on you…" Frisk mumbled.

"I look dumb mom." He retorted before seeing a blue blast fly towards him. On instinct he stood still but was still sent flying into the wall.

 **Ding! 10 HP Lost.**

"Ow…" He muttered collapsing.

 **Next day?**

Asriel sat up in his bed screaming in fear as he felt the blast hit him in the chest. "Asriel?" Frisk asked worried. "Oh. You're awake! How do you feel?" She asked him.

"Like I got shot in the chest by a CHEATING F*****G BLUE ATTACK AND SLAMMED INTO THE F*****G WALL!" He shouted angrily. "Sorry." He apologized embarrassed.

"It's fine…"

"What happened anyway?" He asked.

" **Well a lot actually. We got a dimensional traveller, my Dad's back, Papyrus learned to make Pizza and we learned anyone could CHECK.** " Sans said walking in.

"Wait really? **CHECK** "

Chara floated in observing Frisk. " _ **Frisk Lily Evans. Attack 0, Defence 0, your mom.**_ " He said.

"Cool! **CHECK** "

"… _**Really? Fine…**_ " He said observing Papyrus through the walls. " _ **The Great Papyrus. Attack 8, Defence 2, really likes Italian meals.**_ "

"Oh that's cool! **CHECK!** "

" _ **Chara Dreemurr… Attack, ? Defence, ?. SOUL magic dad. OH REALLY?! YOU CHECKED ME?!**_ " He shouted angry. " _ **Wait my stats? What the… Oh! It's because I'm dead!**_ " He realised.

"Wait… A dimensional traveller?" He asked worried.

" **Yeah. Wait where are you going?!** " Sans shouted as Asriel shot out of his bed and around the house scared.

" _ **Really? Think about it Sans... He's been RESETTING for so long he can know what to expect. Only two things could scare him this badly. Frisk, and a new part of the previously solved equation… It scares him because it's new and different.**_ " Chara explained. Sans frowned before running. RUNNING! After Asriel with Frisk and Chara following him.

Asriel stopped as he saw a patch of dirt exposing the old pipes the house had. Turning into Flowey with a grimace with burrowed into the dirt and shot through the pipes.

"Yeah that was kinda unexpected." He heard a voice say. "But so is this." Before a hand shot through the pipe and pulled him out. Quickly changing back he looked at the person, not recognising them he tried his new power on the new person.

" **Check** "

The person saw Chara's **CHECK** Text box appear and made it blur out. All that was readable was.

" _ **Attack 69m defence 2…**_ "

" _ **YOU CAN'T CENSOR ME YOU ***********************************************************_ " Chara ranted angrily before seeing he was being censored. " ******** " He said dully.

"Sorry about that. Can't be too careful with this kinda stuff. I mean I've travelled for a while… Visited ones where I don't exist but this is new. I had to check if the place was safe is all." The person said. "But I'll leave the censors until I leave." They mentioned. "So what did you ask again your majesty?"

They asked Asgore.

"I asked you what your name was…" He said.

"Oh yeah! I'm Harry Potter! But since I'm alive in this universe… Call me… Grape. Yeah that works with how the AU's work! Grape…"

"Oh BULLSH*T! IF YOU'RE A VERSION OF ME THEN I'M THE F*****G QUEEN OF THE FAIRIES!" Asriel shouted.

"Really? You look like a guy." Grape joked. "But… I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Flowers do have both genders so… Even a skeleton attack wouldn't _rattle my bones, tibia honest._ " He made a double pun causing Papyrus to scream in frustration, coincidently causing Bonetrousle to start. Grape started nodding his head to it happily. "Whoo! Yeah sorry 'bout that… I'm a big undertale fan in my world so I wanted to see how bad Papyrus reacted. You can ah… Check if you want now."

" **CHECK!** Come on Chara!" Asriel said as Chara CHECKED

" _ **Harry Potter/Grape. LV, 10. Attack, 60. Defence, 90. A weirdo that loves to play video games.**_ " He noted. " _ **Hey LV?! Why is that high?**_ "

"I ah… I may have done a lot of… Killing." He said embarrassed. "There's a lotta versions of Harry Potter that just want to die… They beg me, crying and in tears to kill them, usually it'll make the world better if I do so… I hate doing it…" He explained examining his yellow SOUL. "This is… So, so, cool…" He stated in awe.

"Yeah, yeah we get it! You're a nerd jeez…" Asriel shut him up. "Hey Sans… Didn't you say something about…" Frisk froze as the world stopped around and another Sans appeared. Wearing a dusty ragged scarf.

" **What the?** " The copy asked confused. Before zooming in on Asriels scarf. " **So he killed Paps after finishing the run?! The nerve…** "

" **CHECK** " Frisk whispered. Slowly Chara unfroze to Check him.

" _ **Sans the skeleton. HP, 99. Attack, 99. Defence, 99. A last ditch effort to stop Charisk when wrong…**_ " He stated shocked.

" **Oh and the ghosts here…** " He noted looking around again. " **Ah… Missunderstanding huh…** " He muttered vanishing.

"Your dad earlier?" Asriel asked confused, noticing Frisk and Chara in new locations.

" **Yeah, he's in his lab at the moment but it's great to have him back y'know?** " He said with a smile.


	6. What was that!

**AN: The story got a review! That means I can put my plan into the story! WHOOOOOOOO!**

Asriel watched as a third skeleton appeared from behind Sans slowly, it's hands glowing with an odd blue glow. "Blue… YOU SHOT ME!" He shouted angrily.  
" _Yes and I apologise for that._ " The skeleton said as his hands shot around forming symbols.

"Wingdings? Oh! You're WD. Gaster aren't you?" He asked understanding.

" _Correct… I am the man who speaks in hands_ "

"The one who fell into his creation…" Frisk added.

" _Actually I didn't… I… Jumped into my creation._ " He said quietly.

"Oh." She whispered.

"Hey Chara…" Asriel said. " **CHECK!** " He asked happily.

" _ **Fine… WD. Gaster. Attack, 66. Defence 66. And then there's this guy…**_ " He added his typical silly remark at the end.

"Sorry… I'm having a lot of fun using CHECK so… Heh…" He muttered embarrassed. "Wait… If you fell into your machine how are you here?"

" _Sans… He pulled me back somehow… I'm not sure what he did exactly._ "

" **It was simple. I was talking to Frisk and Paps, frisk had cornered us with a question she'd been wondering for a while about how monsters breed. I explained it in my own way, and then my eye started going crazy… I started to hear my dad's voice over some sort of… Rift? That's what made me remember him and use some of my powers to pull him back into our world.** "

" _I believe the exact words that were said were… Sans, I'm worried about you…_ "

"And then Sans looked at him, megalovania started playing and he went. Hi worried about you, I'm Sans! And then he turned his SOUL blue and pulled him out of the rift!" Frisk shouted. "It was awesome!"

"Megalovania? What's that?" He asked confused.

" **Right, we never fought did we…? Only Chara and Frisk have fought me in a situation bad enough to bring out megalovania… But it's my boss theme. You know?** "

"The song unique to the monster. Like how when I had absorbed you all as well as Human SOUL's to become my god of hyperdeath form?"

"Yeah Hopes and dreams was playing in that form until you got fat!" Grape mentioned from his place on the ceiling fan with Chara.

"I didn't get fat! I actually got thinner… I just had to stretch out my magic to cause the transformation is all…" He told Grape annoyed.

"Same thing really though." He said somehow holding Papyrus' spaghetti and eating it.

"NYEH?! MY SPAGHETTI HAS BEEN STOLEN!" Papyrus screamed from the kitchen.

"This is sooo good…" Grape moaned…

"OH! YOU ATE MY SPAGHETTI? YOU ONLY HAD TO ASK YOU KNOW!"

"Yeah but I made a pun a few minutes ago so… Yeah…"

"FAIR ENOUGH!"

 **Sa** _ **n's wo**_ **uld lo** _ **ve hi**_ **m. Pla** _ **tonic**_ **ly of cour** _ **se.**_

They heard quietly like whoever was saying was so far away.

"Huh?" Asriel looked around.

" **What was that...?** " Sans muttered.

"NYEH…"

" _ **The thought someone could be spying on you… You are all filled with Determination, not enough to melt the monsters though.**_ " Chara said as they felt a rush.

"NYEH?! IS THIS WHAT DETERMINATION IS? I LIKE IT!" Papyrus decided.

 **Ner** _ **dy Ha**_ **rry** _ **fro**_ **m an** _ **othe**_ **r un** _ **iver**_ **se.**

"It sounds like someone's reviewing on a story or something." Asriel pointed out.

"Well my boss said that there's a world where people can look into our worlds like they're stories so… It could be someone's review leaking into this reality… Oh! Sans it was you that did it!" Grape shouted falling from the fan.

 **Pap** _ **yru**_ **s wi** _ **ll h**_ **ate** _ **his**_ **pun** _ **s**_

"Yeah definitely a review…"

" **How was it me?** "

" _ **You pulled your dad out of the Void! The. Void! So who's to say the Void isn't able to access all worlds?**_ "

" _Well there are other versions of myself in the Void, of course we can't talk to each other without our safety rooms risking destruction…_ " Gaster mentioned.

" _ **Knew it.**_ "

"Well… Mind if I hang around with you guys for a while?" Grape asked back on the fan.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus sobbed.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to make a pun just then! I meant like stay in this universe Papyrus."

"OH! SORRY I THOUGHT IT WAS INTENTIONAL!" Papyrus said.

"Sorry dude." He muttered.

"Hey Grape? If you're an alternate version of Asriel… Does that mean in your world monsters don't exist or something? Like, what's the biggest difference?" Frisk asked.

"Well Undertale is a game in my world. So… Yeah. That's a big one right?"

"Wow…" Frisk whispered excited.

"Mom? You're acting like a little kid." Asriel told her.

"But it's exciting… I can't help it!" She complained.

"Whatever…"

" _ **Hey guys I'm off to do something. Grape could you stay in here? It's kinda private…**_ "

"No problem. Just don't go crazy." Grape nodded.

"This better be safe…" Asriel frowned as the voice stopped.

"I mean it should be. I'll have to ask my boss later but… For now as long as it doesn't come back we'll be fine." Grape told him.

"Ok…"

"PREPARE FOR THE BEST SPAGHETTI YOU WILL EVER TASTE!" Papyrus announced throwing spaghetti to everyone without missing.

Asriel ate it happily since Papyrus had become the ultimate chef of Italian dishes.

"Mmm…"

" **Better than normal** "

Gaster looked at the spaghetti.

"Don't you know how to eat it?" Asriel asked.

" _I've not eaten in decades… How could I?_ "

"It's easy! Just put it in your mouth and chew."

" _Ok…_ "

 **Few hours later**

Asriel watched Sans fight Grape, it was mainly to see how good at fighting he was, after that he would be experimenting with ACTing. Megalovania played through the room. Luckily it was a mock fight. "I gotta say… This is actually pretty easy compared to the game, then again it's a mock fight so…" Grape pointed out.

" **Yeah I don't wanna hurt you too badly kid.** " Sans explained.

"Thanks for not dunking me then."

" **No problem** "

"Hey Sans? Why do you only have one HP?" Asriel asked.

" **I don't fight much… And besides, I usually just end up dodging every attack, but then I always fall asleep… Which doesn't help… KARMA does most of my fighting though.** "

"Oh… So you just don't want to." He summed up.

" **Pretty much.** "


	7. Frisk fell down a hole again

**AN: Hi. I got another review from a guest! So I'm going to answer some stuff! Here's what was said. "Well, I think that your story is a little messy chronologically. I got confused on the part where Asriel is basically a Charisk. And then there is all the dimension hopping. But I liked the story, hope you write more." Ok to start, it's not really messy… More like it jump cuts a lot… And I did try to explain it as well as I could for that. Basically, Chara was still following Frisk for the entire time she was in the underground and at Hogwarts, over time Chara's spiritual being started to fuse in small chunks with Frisk. Think of it like… Chara's spiritual chunks were like slow sperm cells, over a long time they eventually got Frisk pregnant. So technically Asriel is a Charisk but that's not gonna happen again. Any siblings he might get will be Frisk and MK's. Next up, the dimension hopping is actually important to the story. Not just Grape and the Reviews leaking in but in Frisky-bit's Potter Asriel showed up there for a little bit… Uh… That's about it… So I'll get to writing now!**

Asriel looked at his small piece of SOUL sadly. "Asriel? What's wrong?" Frisk asked him.

"Why… Why did I get sent to that place?" He asked upset. "I had a SOUL there… But it wasn't mine!" He cried as he let his SOUL fade…

"Oh Asriel…" She whispered holding him close to her chest. "It's ok… Your SOUL is coming back…" She told him as he cried into her shoulder.

"Yeah it is." Grape said walking in. "Sorry… I just wanted to ask something. Frisk when Asriel was born were his eyes emerald with some red or red with some green?" He asked.

"Well… Both I guess. His left eye was emerald with red and his right eye was red with green. Then after a few days they turned the colour they are now… Dark red." She told him.

"Right, thanks!" He said leaving.

"He's weird…" Asriel muttered calmed down.

"Well of course he is. He's you silly!" Frisk joked.

"I guess… But he's not. He's who I would be if I wasn't Asriel and you hadn't been in the underground…" He said with a scowl.

"True. He's also a dork." Frisk said with a grin making him laugh.

"Yeah I guess…" He mumbled.

"Hey Asriel…" Frisk said in a sing-song voice.

"What Mom?"

"I just wondered… If you want to go to get some nice cream…" She asked him with a grin.

"Sure… That sounds nice…"

" **Ah jeez…** " Sans muttered as he walked in. " **You still upset kiddo?** " He asked.

"I'm… I'm not upset! I'm just in a bad mood!" He shouted.

" **So you're upset.** "

"No!" He shouted creating a vine which carefully threw Sans out of the room and closed the door.

Grape watched as Sans landed on two cushions. "Have a below average time?" He asked with a grin.

" **Eh. It wasn't an unpleasant amount of minutes.** " Sans joked.

"NYEH!" Papyrus nyeh'd in the kitchen upset.

"Well then…" He grinned as he pulled out a set of 3ds'. "Wanna play a rythme game?"

" **Heh… You're gonna get dunked on kid.** " Sans said taking one of them and starting the game.

" _Asriel is basically a Charisk._ " The echoes were back in the house.

"What's a… Charisk?" Frisk asked as she and Asriel ate their nice cream in the living room.

"Ah…" Grape muttered. "It's… A ship name."

"Oh! Like Soriel or Papyton?" She asked.

"Yeah basically. Charisk… Is Chara X Frisk…" He told them all ready to run.

"That's just dumb! Chara's always dead!" Asriel shouted annoyed.

"Not always… Besides people really like to ship." Grape argued relaxing and playing video games with Sans.

"That's weird… It's like the voices have stopped." Asriel noticed. "Must have not had much to say I guess.

"Oh yeah!" Frisk agreed.

 **1 week later**

Asriel lay in his room while Frisk had a wedding with MK. He'd asked to stay in his room so he could just relax and think about things. He pulled out his laptop and started to sing while wrote lyrics in Sans' voice.

" **It's a beautiful day outside**

 **Birds are singing**

 **Flowers are blooming**

 **On days like this**

 **Kids like you…**

 **Should be burning in HELL.** " He snapped into the mic. He started to play instruments with his vines as he started to sing.

" **Turn around kid…**

 **It'd be a crime**

 **If I had to go back**

 **On the promise that I made for you**

 **So don't step over that line!**

 **Or else friend you're gonna have a bad time.**

 **But kids like you don't play by the rules.**

 **And guys like me?**

 **It ain't easy to be played for fools.**

 **So let's go**

 **Let the room get chiller.**

 **Let's go…**

 **DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!**

 **Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.**

 **Guess you've figured out that mercy's off the table.**

 **I can tell you're getting really sick of trying**

 **But I think you're just mad you keep dying.**

 **You're not gonna win,**

 **We'll be here together.**

 **Fighting in this judgement hall forever.**

 **And I know you'll just reset every time I beat ya**

 **But I'll always be back right here to meet ya.**

 **I know you're made**

 **O-o-o-o-of**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE!** "

He stopped as before bursting into laughter

" **Hahahahaha…**

 **This is where it stops…**

 **This is where it ends…**

 **If you want to get past me**

 **Well you better try again.**

 **But no matter how I stall you**

 **You don't give up your attack!**

 **Do you just like the feeling…**

 **Of your sins crawling on your back?**

 **Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able!**

 **You should know by now that mercy's off the table!**

 **Think that you can try to spare me like I'm some pawn?**

 **Well, you didn't spare my brother…**

 **So GET DUNKED ON!**

 **I know you made all my friends all disappear!**

 **But everything they cared about is why I'm here.**

 **I am their MERCY!**

 **I am their VENGEANCE!**

 **I am DETERMINATION!**

 **I know you're made…**

 **O-o-o-o-of**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE!**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE!**

 **But I think I'm stronger than you…** " He whispered at the end as the music suddenly cut away.

"Yeah that was pretty ok I guess…" He muttered throwing the instruments into a box which went under his desk. "Could use some work though… But I guess a genocide route's really good at making songs where you'll get all pumped up and determined." He decided as he wrote the lyrics onto a sheet of paper on his desk, sending a digital copy of both the lyrics and the recording of his song to Sans so he could decide if they were good. They were planning a party for Frisk's birthday, which was next month, and Asriel was in charge of writing songs. He had one more to write which would be the first to play, then the newest one would play… And finally he would sing the one Frisk had told him about, and he'd rewritten… "Hmm… Frisk said that they'd given up at the end of the fight so… Yeah… And maybe RESETting despite the warnings? I mean there weren't any but it would work… Maybe have something about DETERMINATION? Yeah…" He muttered writing out ideas for the song. "Oh jeez my throat… It hurts so much from doing that…" He muttered drinking some water, with a flower on the bottle. "Oh! Maybe hint at what Sans says at the start of his song at the end of this one!" He decided writing that down.

" **Hey kid. You got the last song planned yet?** " Sans asked walking in.

"Yeah I'm almost done… Should be ready by dinner." He agreed not looking over to the skeleton. "Why?"

" **Well… We might have a small problem? Frisk and MK fell down a hole into another dimension? And… Uh… Remember Ton?** " He asked.

"Yeah. Grape called that world TonTale?" He said confused. "Why?"

" **Well… They fell into an alternate version of it labelled.. TTR.** " Sans told him worried.

"TonTaleRevolution?" He asked with a grin.

" **Yup… They dance instead of fighting… But the Sans of that world… Well he can't get them back. His machines busted.** "

"I'll go get them…" He said handing Sans a vine which was attached to his back. "Tie this to something and don't let it break ok?" He asked him before jumping down the hole…


	8. The musical

**AN: I found a way around the weird update bug. Post, wait for error message, press back, delete chapter, repost it and no problems!**

Asriel sat in his room, they had managed to get home… (I'll show that in the other story!) And he had a couple of days to finish his last song, then it was time for the party. He grabbed the mic and using his vines grabbed the instruments.

Quickly copying Frisk's voice he started to sing while the instruments played behind him.

" **I didn't know what I got into…  
somehow I can't go back even if I really  
wanted to…  
So what more can I do?  
In the end it's just me and you…**

 **I never wanted to play by the rules,  
a knife in hand,  
I'm playing out the part of a fool.  
So here we go you can judge me thoroughly  
it's too late for apologies.**

 **Go ahead and just hit me since  
you're able,  
we know my determination  
is unstable,  
I'm not even mad  
because I keep on dying,  
But I don't even know why I keep  
trying,**

 **This isn't what I want,  
yet it's what I asked for  
Curiosity over all my morals  
I took away our perfect happy ending  
Resetting the world despite the warnings**

 **Right now I'm made..  
O-o-o-o-of  
L-o-o-o-ove  
L-o-o-o-ove**

 **I know who you are  
you remember who i am  
we knew that once in a timeline,  
we have grown to be good friends  
And yet I killed your brother  
without giving him a chance  
Every time you throw me down,  
I hope you kill me once again..**

 **So go ahead and just hit  
me since you're able  
All the sin that I can  
feel is unbearable  
If I could only hit you  
once it would be over  
But the consequences last forever**

 **the flowers are in bloom  
as the birds will tell  
It's a beautiful day  
to be burning in Hell…  
You gave me advice!  
I chose genocide!  
But I know how to make it right…**

 **I am made of LOVE… but I'll give up  
for you...  
L-o-o-o-ove  
L-o-o-o-ove  
L-o-o-o-ove  
but I'll give up for you.  
A-a-a-ahh. A-a-a-ahh...  
But I'll give up for you  
L-o-o-o-ove, L-o-o-o-ove  
L-o-o-o-ove…**" He finished ending the recording of the instruments so that Sans and the others could make sure they got it right. Then he sent them the lyrics and wrote them down on paper.

"That didn't hurt too much… So I'll use my GOH form's voice for my song… My voice for the Sans one and my Frisk voice for hers…" He decided writing out the list.

 **Three days later**

Frisk looked around the party room, which Mettaton had provided, with a smile and Chara floating around eating the food that had been made especially for ghosts. "Where's Asriel?" She asked quietly as she noticed Sans and some other monsters were missing.

" _ **Oh yeah… He said he had something to go do.**_ " Chara said with a shrug as he ate another piece.

"What? Is Sans with him?" She asked worried.

" _ **Yeah they left together I think.**_ "

"Ok…" She sighed before the stage lit up to reveal Asriel.

"Howdy! I'm Asriel! Golly, you must be sooo confused!" He said with a grin to the entire room. "So I've been working on a little something for about a week now, so… Just sit back and relax, ok?" He said as his roots pushed seats into rows, leaving Frisk's chair alone at the back of the room. "You won't regret it." He said in Frisk's voice.

" **I didn't know what I got into…  
somehow I can't go back even if I really  
wanted to…  
So what more can I do?  
In the end it's just me and you…**

 **I never wanted to play by the rules,  
a knife in hand,  
I'm playing out the part of a fool.  
So here we go you can judge me thoroughly  
it's too late for apologies.**

 **Go ahead and just hit me since  
you're able,  
we know my determination  
is unstable,  
I'm not even mad  
because I keep on dying,  
But I don't even know why I keep  
trying,**

 **This isn't what I want,  
yet it's what I asked for  
Curiosity over all my morals  
I took away our perfect happy ending  
Resetting the world despite the warnings**

 **Right now I'm made..  
O-o-o-o-of  
L-o-o-o-ove  
L-o-o-o-ove**

 **I know who you are  
you remember who i am  
we knew that once in a timeline,  
we have grown to be good friends  
And yet I killed your brother  
without giving him a chance  
Every time you throw me down,  
I hope you kill me once again..**

 **So go ahead and just hit  
me since you're able  
All the sin that I can  
feel is unbearable  
If I could only hit you  
once it would be over  
But the consequences last forever**

 **the flowers are in bloom  
as the birds will tell  
It's a beautiful day  
to be burning in Hell…  
You gave me advice!  
I chose genocide!  
But I know how to make it right…**" **  
**He kept singing as a bone from Sans shot through his chest, somehow not killing him. **  
**" **I am made of LOVE… but I'll give up  
for you...  
L-o-o-o-ove  
L-o-o-o-ove  
L-o-o-o-ove  
but I'll give up for you.  
A-a-a-ahh. A-a-a-ahh...  
But I'll give up for you  
L-o-o-o-ove, L-o-o-o-ove  
L-o-o-o-ove…**" He sung with Sans and the other missing monsters playing behind him. Suddenly the instruments changed and he was hidden by shadows. He started to sing again in his own voice.

" **Turn around kid…**

 **It'd be a crime**

 **If I had to go back**

 **On the promise that I made for you**

 **So don't step over that line!**

 **Or else friend you're gonna have a bad time.**

 **But kids like you don't play by the rules.**

 **And guys like me?**

 **It ain't easy to be played for fools.**

 **So let's go**

 **Let the room get chiller.**

 **Let's go…**

 **DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!**

 **Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.**

 **Guess you've figured out that mercy's off the table.**

 **I can tell you're getting really sick of trying**

 **But I think you're just mad you keep dying.**

 **You're not gonna win,**

 **We'll be here together.**

 **Fighting in this judgement hall forever.**

 **And I know you'll just reset every time I beat ya**

 **But I'll always be back right here to meet ya.**

 **I know you're made**

 **O-o-o-o-of**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE!** "

He stopped as before bursting into laughter scaring everyone in the room. At the same time Sans created a Gaster blaster which fired at the wall.

" **Hahahahaha…**

 **This is where it stops…**

 **This is where it ends…**

 **If you want to get past me**

 **Well you better try again.**

 **But no matter how I stall you**

 **You don't give up your attack!**

 **Do you just like the feeling…**

 **Of your sins crawling on your back?**

 **Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able!**

 **You should know by now that mercy's off the table!**

 **Think that you can try to spare me like I'm some pawn?**

 **Well, you didn't spare my brother…**

 **So GET DUNKED ON!**

 **I know you made all my friends all disappear!**

 **But everything they cared about is why I'm here.**

 **I am their MERCY!**

 **I am their VENGEANCE!**

 **I am DETERMINATION!**

 **I know you're made…**

 **O-o-o-o-of**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE!**

 **LO-O-O-O-OVE!**

 **But I think I'm stronger than you…** " He finished again and let the group swap out the instruments. Then he took on the voice he had used when he was the God of Hyperdeath, even floating slightly over the floor with some very thin but strong vines.

" **It's your best friend, remember me?**

 **I was getting really tired of being trapped in a flower**

 **But at last I am free**

 **Now in the end it's just you and me**

 **Neither of us play by normal rules**

 **Determination is the thing that powers both our souls**

 **So let's go, prepare yourself**

 **'Cause now you're fighting Asriel!**

 **Go ahead and try to dodge me if you're able,**

 **My amount of power's simply unparalleled**

 **You might as well give up your hopes and dreams, kid**

 **Man you are a complete idiot…**

 **You're never gonna win, we'll be here together**

 **Playing at this game of ours forever**

 **There really is no point for you to keep running**

 **You call for help but no one's coming**

 **I am made o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove**

 **O-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove…** "

The walls around him suddenly flashed the colours of the barrier.

" **I don't understand**

 **How come you are still not dead?**

 **You've been incredibly weakened**

 **Still you try to save your friends**

 **It's impossible to stop me,**

 **I won't give up my attack**

 **Do you just like the feeling of**

 **Being hit by infinite star blasts?**

 **I'll beat you, I can see that you're unable**

 **All resets and saves are off the table**

 **I was soulless right from the beginning**

 **Please quit now, you should just let me win, I'll**

 **Make everything you care about disappear**

 **I don't understand, why are you still here?**

 **I'm made of fury,**

 **But with your patience**

 **And your determination**

 **I see you're made o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove**

 **And it's stronger than me**

 **O-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove**

 **And it's stronger than me…** " He sung as his voice went back to normal and he with the other monsters walked away, letting the lights go back to normal.

Frisk stared at where he had been thinking. "So that's what he's been up to…" She whispered in shock.


End file.
